


Come What May

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: Ant McPartlin and Declan Donnelly have a day off and while they are watching telly they come across a very famous and romantic musical film.





	Come What May

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evytju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju/gifts).



> Sometimes I make mistakes, because English is not my native tongue. Could you please let me know if you notice an error?
> 
> The title of the story comes from the song [_"Come What May"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1B3KgJc0K5E) by Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman from the film _Moulin Rouge_.
> 
> Ant and Dec are both single and in their 30s. I wrote this fic from Dec's point of view and there are some spoilers from _Moulin Rouge_ in it. I only own the words you're about to read and I hope this fic turned out a bit fluffy.
> 
> **_One year ago I had my first conversation on Twitter with the Belgian girl who I now can call my best friend. I love you so much,[Evytju](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju). I dedicate this fic to you, cause Moulin Rouge is one of your favourite films. x_ **

ITV gave us – Ant McPartlin and I, Declan Donnelly – a day off and my best mate was spending the day with me at my place. We were sitting on the sofa in front of the telly with my mate on my right.  
Ant was flicking through the different telly channels to see if there was something on that we could watch.  
"What about an episode of Top Gear?" my friend asked when we came across BBC Two.  
I nodded while I put a minstrel in my mouth. "Nah, this is an episode I've seen way too many times."  
Ant continued flicking through the channels and we eventually ended up with ITV 2. _Moulin Rouge_ was on and the film just started.  
"Let's watch this," I said.  
My fellow Geordie looked me in the eye and smiled at me. "Sure, why not."

I got up from the sofa and sat down again in a more comfortable position.  
"Can I snuggle up to you?" I shyly asked my mate.  
"Just come here," Ant said as he pulled me closer to him. "You don't have to ask me that, you know."  
I made myself comfortable by laying against my taller friend with my head on his shoulder.

I had seen _Moulin Rouge_ quite a few times and it was a film I did not mind watching over and over again. I always thought Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman their voices were outstanding in this film.  
"You really like this film, don’t you, pet?" my best friend mentioned while he stroked my left arm and pressed a kiss on my hair.  
I looked up at Ant with a grin on my face. "Yeah, one of my favs."  
"Good," my younger mate replied.

Christian, Ewan McGregor his character, got invited to Satine, played by Nicole Kidman, her private room.  
I started laughing at Satine her actions. "The way Christian just goes on with the lyrics of _Your Song_ while Satine is acting all horny is absolutely brilliant."  
"Ewan his voice really suits _Your Song_ ," Ant replied as Christian started singing.

"She's totally in love with Christian," I said while Satine was singing _One Day I Fly Away_.  
Ant nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty obvious they are made for each other."  
"I wouldn't mind it either if someone would express their love for me throughout a song," I replied while Christian started the _Elephant Love Medley_.  
Ant and I both cheered when Satine and Christian shared their first kiss after the _Medley_ stopped.  
"It took them long enough," Ant commented.

The night of the show _Spectacular Spectacular_ made Satine and Christian sing their song _Come What May_ again. Satine started singing the first two verses.

 ** _"Never knew I could feel like this_**  
**_It's like I've never seen the sky before_**  
**_Want to vanish inside your kiss_**  
**_Every day I’m loving you more and more_**

 ** _Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?_**  
**_Come back to me and forgive everything_**  
**_Seasons my change, winter to spring_**  
**_But I love you until the end of time"_**

"I just love this song so much," I confessed as I pulled my arm around Ant his body.  
My fellow Geordie nodded while he put his nose in my hair. "It's the perfect love song."  
Christian got into the chorus.

 ** _"Come what may, come what may_**  
**_Come what may, come what may_**  
**_I will love you (I will love you) until my dying day_**

 ** _Come what may, come what may_**  
**_I will love you until my dying day"_**

The film ended and Ant switched off the telly. "That was nice, wasn't it?"  
"It was, but if you'd excuse me. I need a wee," I replied as I stood up.

"Would it be silly of me, to think that you could fall in love with someone like me?" Ant quoted from the film when I got back from the bathroom.  
"What?" I asked confused as I sat down on the sofa.  
"Come what may, I will love you until my dying day," Ant quoted again.  
I stared at my best friend with the same confused expression. "What are you on about?"  
"The greatest thing I just learned, is just to love and be loved in return," my taller mate said as he grabbed my hand in his. "Do you love me, Declan?"  
"Of course, I love you, Anth," I smiled.  
Ant stared at our intertwined hands. "But do you just love me or are you IN love with me? Cause I know how I feel about you."  
"Then tell me how you feel, love."  
Ant looked up. "I'm in love with you. I always have been. Since the day we met."  
"Is that the reason why you've never been in a serious relationship?" I asked.  
"Uh..." my taller mate hesitated. "Yeah."

I licked my lips while I did not look away from Ant his eyes. I moved my face closer to my mate's. I closed my eyes as I pressed my lips on the other pair of lips.  
Only a few seconds into the kiss, I noticed my best friend did not kiss me back, so I stopped our kiss. My face turned a dark shape of red. "I'm so sorry, I thought you wanted this, but apparently you..."  
Ant laid a finger on my lips. "Ssh. Just warn me the next time you're gonna kiss me."  
I felt two hands on my cheeks and my mate pulled me closer to his own face. A pair of soft lips pressed a kiss on my lips. We both closed our eyes.  
I responded the kiss by wrapping my arms round my fellow Geordie his body.

We slowly kissed for about ten seconds before I parted my lips. Ant his tongue slipped inside my mouth and quickly found my tongue.  
A moan left my mouth as our tongues fought for dominance. Eventually I won and I pushed Ant until he laid flat on his back.  
I pulled back after a minute to catch my breath. I stared at Ant who had the most beautiful look on his face.  
"Seasons may change, winter to spring. But I love you until the end of time, Declan Joseph Oliver Donnelly," Ant confessed.  
"Come what may, I will love you until my dying day, Anthony David McPartlin," I replied.


End file.
